Extended Stay
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: The Mistress has to stop at Superjail. What happens when her stay becomes longer than she hoped? Read and find out! This is a Misden story, so if you don't like don't read. Rated T for language and implied themes
1. Hello Again

**Hi! First take on this, so please don't be afraid to voice your thoughts! Disclaimer: I do not own Superjail, or any of it's characters! Enjoy!**

Warden sighed. He was already bored with his latest idea. He needed something fresh. Something new. Something that would scream _SUPERJAIL! _That's what all his inventions did, but they were never good enough. Not for him. Not for anyone. He looked at his sketches for some ideas. None of them jumped out at him. Most people would wonder why he was so extreme. What was he trying to prove? Who was he trying to prove it to? At one point it was just his father, but it changed all that one day. It all changed because of _her._

_Yes. The Mistress..._He thought. _Her and her Ultraprison. Pfft. She just basically stole my idea, and instead of men used women. Yet, still here I am trying to prove something to her. But what? That my Superjail is superior? I don't need to prove that when it's already obvious. So why do I still find myself worrying over this?_

He sighed once again. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him as he pulled out a picture. It was of the Mistress. He glared at her. Why did he feel, so confused when he thought about her? Her pink glasses. Her hat with the yellow flower placed in it. Her perfectly cut short, black hair. Her full, red lips. Her-

_Stop it! _He yelled in his head. _Stop thinking of her! You idiot! You need to pull yourself together! What would father think? Seeing you swoon over some lady. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!_

He took one last look at the picture before putting it back in its secret place. He looked out into the sky. Things became more complicated when that vixen came and forced herself into his life. Yet, he still wouldn't want a world without her. She was a challenge. That was obvious. Unfortunately for him, he loved a good challenge.

_Back in Ultraprison_

"Charice! Give me an update!" Mistress yelled to her trembling assitant.

"W-We are al-almost out of the n-necessary resources that fly U-Ultraprison, ma'am. I-If we don't stop s-soon, we could crash."

Mistress glared down at her accountant. She paced her office back and forth. She turned and stared out the window with her back to Charice.

"What is the closet destination that we can stop at?" She asked.

Charice looked at her clipboard, and almost started jumping for joy. She quickly demolished the thought, or else her boss would get mad at her.

"Superjail, ma'am."

A picture of the Warden flew through the Mistress's mind. She shook it clear, and turned back to face her assistant.

"Fine. Set a course to Superjail. Approxamately, what time will we be arriving?"

Charice quickly flipped through her clipboard when she found the page she needed.

"In a half hour."

Mistress sighed.

"Alright, Charice. You may leave me now."

Charice nodded and scurried off to prepare to meet Jared again. Mistress watched the door close.

"Dammit..." She cursed under her breath. She let her mind go back to the overgrown man-child.

_Warden..._She thought idily. _I hope you're prepared for another visit._

She wasn't sure if she was prepared visit again. She remembered when they first met. He had shown up with his talk of 'dreams', made a bet with her, and then had taken advantage of her. Well, if you can call it taking advantage. She did remember a little, and it look and sounded as if she was taking advantage of the Warden. Warden had even tried to explain that to her a few times, but she wouldn't hear it. She sat down at her desk. He thought so high of himself. She couldn't say anything, though. She knew she thought high of herself, as well. Besides, Warden did seem to mean well. She squinted her eyes. She could just make out Superjail in the distance.

_Well, well, well, Warden. _She thought. _Did someone do a little more renovating since my last visit?_

She could clearly see that more of the Warden's 'inventions' had been added to Superjail. She would never admit it, but Superjail was rather impressive. Her Ultraprison was better, of course, but Superjail was definately nothing to be ashamed of. She only belittled it because she wanted to show Warden who was superior. The obvious answer being her. But the Warden still had the audacity to try and prove a point to her. That he was better. With his inventions, his cane, his attire, his adorable little grin, his-

_Wait. What? _Mistress thought. She shook her head. _Where did THAT cime from? I must of just had a slip up. Yes. That's what happened. A small slip up pf words. I would never think about the Warden like that. Never. Why I would rather-_

"Ma'am?" Charice's voice knocked her back into reality. She turned around in frustration. She glared down at her assistant who flinched under it.

"What is it, Charice? I don't recall giving you permission to enter my office."

"I'm s-sorry, ma'am, but we're here. We've made it to our destination."

Mistress blinked before looking out her window. She had gotten so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed they had arrived. She looked back at Charice and nodded.

"Very good. We shall gather Bruce, and then go down to have a chat with the overgrown man-child and his staff."

As she and Charice made there way to find Bruce, Mistress could only imagine what the Warden had in store.

_Back with the Warden_

"Sir, Sir!" Jared yelled as he barged into the room. "Ultraprison has arrived!"

"What?" Warden said as he stood up from his desk. "What do you mean?"

Jared shuffled nervously. He started sweating as he answered his boss.

"Ultraprison has landed here again, sir. I thought I should inform you."

Warden shook his head with a scowl on his face. He started walking toward his door.

"Very good, Jared, but a little earlier might be better."

"Sorry, sir." Jared said meekly as he followed Warden to greet Mistress. As they walked the halls, Alice caught up with them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, Alice, we have visitors. Ultraprison has come here once again for whatever reason. We are on our way to greet them. JAILBOT!" Warden called out. Automatically, the robot came to his master's call. They all stood there silently as a small. round object came flying down. It landed in front of them. They all watched as Bruce, Nova, Charice, and then finally the Mistress step out. Mistress looked over them, and let her gaze rest on the Warden.

"Hello again, Warden."

**Well, that has to be a little interesting. Right? I'll leave it up to you. I'll take any and all reviews. Comments, suggestions, flames, anything! I'll type up the next chapter as soon as I can. Bye!**


	2. How long Exactly?

**Time to continue this baby. Don't forget to R&R at the end! Enjoy!**

Warden took off his hat, and gave a low bow. He kept his eyes on the Mistress incase she tried to pull something.

"Welcome back to Superjail, Mistress. If you don't mind me asking, but why are you here?" He asked as he straighted himself back up. She eyed him for a moment before speaking.

"Well, Warden, it seems that Ultraprison is in need of some resources before she is well enough to fly again. Just a little fuel and we shall be on our way." Mistress replied with a monotone. She looked away and when she didn't get an answer right away she looked back to see the Warden fidgeting with his hands. She stared at him in confusionas he refused to make eye-contact.

"Warden? Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Well..." Warden started. Superjail was going through a small(big) budget cut. They barely had enough fuel to run their own machines. If the Mistress needed fuel from here, he had no idea how long she would would be here. But he wasn't going to admit that. She might use it as another way to make her jail seem better. He couldn't just straight up say no, either. He sighed and looked at her.

"We don't exactly have enough fuel for both jails to run. You...might have to stay here for a while." The Warden muttered. Mistress had a blank look on her face. She nodded her head.

"Warden, may we talk in private somewhere?" She asked.

Warden looked at her curiously before waving his hand for her to follow.

"Fine. If you'll follow me, we can go to my office."

"Bruce, Charice, Nova! Transfer the prisoners into the empty cells. Meet back with me when the transfer is successful, and I don't want to hear of any problems." She called as she walked with the Warden. He turned around as well.

"Alice, Jared, Jailbot. Please help our guests. Show them to the guest rooms. I'll personally escort Mistress to hers."

Everyone got to work as the two wardens set off to discuss what would only be shared between the two of them. They walked in silence at an equal pace. They would cast a glance at the other observing the differences that seemed to come up while seperated. They would look away quickly when they were caught and act like nothing had happened. They finally made it to the office. As Warden sat behind his desk, he waved a hand for her to sit in the seat across from him.

"So, Mistress." Warden started. "What did you wish to discuss?"

"How long will my stay be?"

Warden scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Well, um, it could be anywhere from two weeks to, uh, two months..." Warden closed his eyes and he counted down a bit before opening them again. He saw the Mistress staring at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" She asked as if she hadn't heard right. "I do believe I misunderstood you. I could of sworn you said two weeks to two months.

Warden sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"You heard me correctly."

Mistress stood up from her seat. Warden wanted to flinch down, but he didn't want to show weakness. He stood still as she leaned forward.

"You can't seriously be expecting me to wait that long. Unlike you, I run a very tight prison that's on a very tight schedule. I can't wait it has to be done a.s.a.p!"

Warden stood up as well to return her glare.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it can't be helped. You'll have to wait, and I'm pretty sure you have no other choice. I'll have to shut done just about all of _my _inventions to help you with _your _jail!" Warden pretty much yelled. Mistress looked at him surprised. He would shut down his jail to help her.

"You would do that...for me?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her in surprise and shock. He started to blush, but he shook it away.

"I'd do anything that'll get you out of here faster!"

She huffed in frustration.

"You undignified man-child! How dare you! I'm the best thing this place you call a jail will ever see!" She yelled back.

Warden just stood there. He glared at her, and they stood there for a couple seconds before the Warden started walking.

"Come with me." He told her.

"Why should I?" She replied hotly.

"I would think you'd like to know where you're going to be sleeping." He answered as he kept walking ahead. Mistress blinked before she hurriedly chased after him. She kept pace with him. Her step matching his. He lead her down multiple hallways. She got confused once, but quickly corrected herself. He finally stopped at one door made of mahogany wood. He opened it to reveal a pink room with a purple bed in the middle. She stepped in and looked around. She had to admit it was impressive. Atleast, it was alot better than the room she stayed in last time. She turned around to thank him, but he was gone. She looked into the hallway to look for him, but was only greeted by the sight of her assistant, Charice.

"Ma'am!" The red head said.

Mistress shook her head and put her work face back on.

"Charice, come. We have a lot to discuss."

**End of chapter two. Like I said before, R&R. I write more when you do.**


	3. Just Sleep I'll do it

**I have some time to myself, so might as well continue this thing. Enjoy!**

"Warden! Hold on a moment!" Mistress yelled as she chased after him. They hadn't spoken since she first arrived. She had been here for a couple days, and she had been trying to talk to him. She didn't even see him during the day. He locked himself in his office, and only came out to eat. When she asked Jared if she could speak with him, he said that the Warden was busy. This time she wasn't going to let him get away.

"Warden! Please! I just want to talk!" Mistress grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving.

"What do you need, Mistress?" He asked with his back to her.

"Well, first off I'd like you to look me in the eye when we talk." She said with her hands on her hips. When he didn't turn around, she turned him to face her. She gasped out loud. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a disaster, and he looked like he would pass out at any given moment.

"Warden!" She said. "When was the last time you've slept!"

The Warden blinked and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe a few days..." He said as he tumbled forward. The Mistress caught him, and supported his weight on her shoulders.

"Come on, Warden. You are going to bed right now." She said as she started to drag him toward his room.

"I'm...alright." Warden said as he tried to stand. Mistress just shook her head, and kept him on her shoulder.

"Warden, you are obviously not alright. You need to sleep."

"But, I can't...I have to...finish the paperwork..." He said as he struggled in her grip.

Mistress was surprised. She never thought he took his work seriously. She thought he would play around like he always does.

"Warden, you just let me take care of that. You need to sleep. Right, now. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." She said in a stern voice.

Warden smiled and looked at her. "Heh...you said...butts..."

Mistress let a small smile tug on the corners of her mouth, but she didn't say anything. Maybe she spoke to soon. When they finally made it, she opened the door and dragged him in. She laid him down on his bed, and tucked him. He pulled the blankets up close to him, and closed his eyes. She stood there, and watched him for awhile. When she was sure he was asleep, she planted a small kiss on his forward.

"Sweet dreams." She muttered. She then walked out of his room, and headed towards his office. The Warden smiled, and turned over to fall asleep.

The Mistress walked over to Warden's office. She was confused when she heard laughter coming from it. She stopped, and listened.

"I can't belive he has this." Said the unmistakable voice of Charice.

"Yeah, I know. I was pretty shocked when I first found it. Warden just accidentily left it on his desk on cleaning day, and I found it. I always wondered why he had a secret compartment in his desk." She heard Jared say.

"Mistress has the exact same thing, but it's in her room." Charice said.

Mistress was confused. What were they talking about? Something that both the Warden and herself owned. She decided to listen some more.

"No way! You can't mess with me about this sort of stuff." Jared said.

"Yep. She does. You know what they say. **Warden and Mistress sitting in a tree.**"

Jared smiled and joined in.

"**K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes a baby in a baby carriage!**"

They both started cracking up, and Mistress felt her face heat up. She was going to end this. She opened the door to the room with a scowl on her face. She saw Jared and Charice sitting in the Warden's chair next to each other. They both jumped out of it, and Jared quickly stuffed what appeared to be a picture in the desk.

"M-Mistress!" Jared said. "The Warden isn't h-here. He l-left to do something. He might not b-be back for-"

"I'm aware of that. I just helped him retire to his room for the day. He has asked me to fill out the paperwork. Although, I'm sure he would also like me to inform him that his assistant was in his chair going through his stuff..." She said.

Jared got a horrified expression on his face before it turned to confusion.

"You mean you actually got him to sleep?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, ofcourse. It was obvious he needed it." She answered.

"I've been trying to get him to sleep for days! How did you do it?" Jared asked.

Mistress was silent for a moment. She was wondering the same. Warden had actually listened and obeyed her. She shook her head and glared at the accountants.

"Never mind how. I need to get started and you two need to leave." She told them.

They nodded and hurriedly ran out the room. Mistress sighed and walked over to the desk. There was a stack of papers all needing to be filled out. As she sat in his chair, she noticed something peeking out of the desk. She pulled it out to reveal a picture of herself. Now she knew what Charice and Jared were talking about. She had a picture of the Warden set up in her room in Ultraprison. She blushed as she put it back, but smiled too. She didn't know why, but she was a little happier after seeing that in the Warden's office.

**Thanks to the few of you that have reviewed the story. Please send in more.**


	4. Thank you

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy!**

Warden sat up and stretched. He looked around his room confused. He was supposed to be in his office finishing the paperwork.

"The paperwork!" He yelled as he scrambled out of bed. He ran towards the office. On his hurry he saw Jared talking to Charice.

"Jared!" He yelled. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier! You know I have work to do!"

Jared jumped up scared and confused.

"But , sir-!" He started.

Warden didn't want to hear about it. He went straight into his office, and slammed the door behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see someone in his chair. He stepped up to the person that was fast asleep. He smiled to see it was Mistress passed out and snoring slightly. He mentally smacked himself as he remembered that Mistress had made him sleep while she helped tie up some loose ends. He looked down at her, and figured she might be more comfortable in her own bed. He leaned down and studied her face.

"Psst." He whispered. "Mistress...Wake up."

He poked her in the cheek. She liffted her head up, and a stray piece of paper stuck to the side of her face. The Warden had to hold in a chuckle.

"Hmm..." She muttered. "Warden...did you need something?"

He tugged the paper off her face, and smoothed it out onto the pile of paperwork. He smirked a little, and looked back to her.

"Well, I thought you might be a little uncomfortable sleeping at a desk. I figured you would prefer a bed to sleep in."

She smiled and stretched out.

"I'm fine now, Warden. Thank you."

He shook his head.

"No, no, no. If anything, I should be thanking you. After all the work you've done for me." Warden said.

Mistress stared at him shocked. He was thanking her. _Her. _Out of all the people in the world, she would have expected to be the last person he thanked. She cleared her throat, and looked up at him with a smile.

"Well, it was my pleasure. You're welcome."

They stared at each other before Mistress suddenly stood up.

"I suppose you would like your desk back." She said.

"Yes. Thank you...again." He said as he sat down. "You can join me if you like. I really don't have much else to do."

Mistress looked at the seat across from him and shrugged.

"Alright. I have nothing else to do. I'm sure Charice and Bruce can handle the prisoners without me for a little while." She said as she took the offered spot.

"You seem to have alot of trust in your staff." Warden said with a raised eye brow.

"Well, naturally. I might be harsh to them, but it's only to toughen them up. I have alot of respect for them. Believe it or not."

Warden nodde his head.

"I agree. I feel the same way about the members of my own staff. Jared and Alice might not beperfect, but that can be fixed."

Mistress bit her lip. She remembered something she had saw in his paperwork. Warden took notice of this, and he grabbed her hand that was resting on his desk. She looked at their hands in shock, but made no move to separate them.

"Mistress, is something wrong?" He asked.

She was surprised by the concern she heard in his voice. Maybe. Just maybe. He actually cared for her.

"Well, I was going through your paperwork, and I happened to come across your budget."

She felt his hand tense around hers. She was almost worried if she should have brought it up, but she gradually felt it relax. She sighed inwardly.

"I was afraid of that. To answer any questions you have, it is no mistake. Superjail isn't having the best of times currently." He said regretfully.

Mistress squeezed his hand.

"I-I'm sorry, Warden. I didn't know you had such a hard time. You always seem so...happy and energetic."

Warden let out a short chuckle.

"Well, I like to try and balance myself out. To be honest, you're not exactly as I thought you were."

Mistress raised an eye brow at him.

"Oh. What did you think I was like?"

Warden laughed nervously and removed his hand from hers to awkwardly rub his neck.

"Well, I thought you were always...serious. You just took things straight to the point. But now..."

"Now what do you think I'm like?"

Warden shook his head.

"Now I'm not sure what to think. You're a puzzle for me to put together, and I like that." He said smiling.

"Well, Warden," She said as she stood up and leaned across his desk. "You should know this puzzle likes to be surprising."

With a small smirk at his expression, she kissed him. Shocking not only him, but also herself.

**Yay! They kissed! As always, please R&R.**


	5. I think I'm in love!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I meant to before I left, but it got deleted and I didn't have time to redo it...So with the holidays I got side-tracked...Happy New Years and here's the next chapter!**

Mistress slowly pulled away. Warden had went bug-eyed, mouth agape, and speechless. He didn't know what to do. They were sitting in his office..._kissing!_ Him and Mistress. _Him...and Mistress. _It just wasn't something that happened on a regular day. Mistress stared at him then stood up.

"W-Where are you going?" Warden said finally finding his voice. Mistress made a rush and started heading out the door.

"I-I'm sorry, Warden. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I just...went for it. I'll just go back to my room now..." She said embarassedly. She was about to rush off to her room as fast as she could when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up at Warden's face to see he had his goofy grin on.

"I never said..." He started slowly. "I never said...I didn't like it."

With that out of the way, he jerked her next to him and crashed their lips together. Mistress didn't move for moment when finally her eyes slowly closed. She brought her hands up to his head, and rand her fingers through his hair. Knocking his hat off in the process. Warden moved his hands to her hips, and let them rest there. They stood there, lips meeting eagerly and tongunes crashing against each other, before they had to break away for air. They stood there, panting, not removing their eyes from each others.

"We...need to talk about...this." Mistress said taking her hands away as Warden did the same. He nodded and they started going back to his desk when a loud bell was heard through the prison.

"We can talk after lunch." Warden suggested as they went back out the door. They walked close together, but without saying a word. When the finally arrived to the staff lunchroom they saw Alice and Bruce arm-wrestling, Jared and Charice talking to each other excitedly, and through the window, Jailbot and Nova watching over the prisoners. They sat next to each other, across from Jared and Charice.

"Status report." They said at the same time. They looked at each other, and laughed. Warden motioned for Mistress to go first which she gladly accepted.

"Status report, Charice." She told the nervous assistant.

Charice looked around, and finally looked at her clipboard.

"Um, we have lost 2,000 prisoners, but have gained an extra 4,000, ma'am." She said trembling.

Mistress frowned. The gained was more than the lost.

"Speed up our machines. I want that number of lost up. And _soon._" Mistrees ordered. She then nodded to Warden to signal she was finished.

"Jared, give me an update." He commanded.

"W-Well, sir, due to your turning off of the machines, our inmate numbers have increased. The riots are starting to get out of controll, and we might have an outbreak in Superjail!" He said worriedly.

Mistress looked to Warden concerned. He sat there with his eyes closed in hard concentration. When he opened them, everyone leaned forward to hear his conclusion.

"Shut off all of Jailbot's runs to get new criminals. Mistress, you still have some machines running?" Everyone turned to look at her, and she self-consciously straightened her posture.

"Indeed. I do." she answered questioningly.

"Would you mind if I combined my prisoners with yours to lower the numbers a little?" He asked her.

"Why, ofcourse. Anything to help out." She answered without hesitation. Warden smiled, and nodded to Jared.

"There you go. Problem solved. Thanks to Mistress. Now. What's for lunch?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm starved." Mistress agreed. Jailbot and Nova came up and started laying plates out. Mistress looked at her tunafish sandwhich happily, and looked over at Warden's tray. He had what looked like a tray of mashed potatoes, but they were all the colors of the rainbows.

"Yay!" Warden suddenly called out. "Multi-colored potatoes. My favorite!" He dug into his meal, and Mistress shrugged and worked on hers. They all sat in silence untill after the meal.

"Ma'am, do you need anything?" Charice asked. She had noticed her boss was acting a little strange.

"No. Not currently, but stay close by incase I do. Now I need to talk to the Warden." She said, and caught up to Warden who was waiting for her. When they got back to his office, they stared at each other for a while. Mistress was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Now. It's obvious we have feelings for one another." She started and Warden nodded his agreement. "You just...unlock a new side of me. A side that isn't afraid to mess around. A side thats free. I'm not sure how deep your own are, but if I'm being honest mine are...quite the distance."

Warden smiled and took her hands in his. "Well, I'd have to say mine are too. It's hard to say, but I have very deep feelings for you. You just intrigue me. You give me a reason to go on. A challange. There isn't anything better. There's nothing more I could ask for."

He brushed back a loose lock of her hair, and cupped her cheek with his hand. He then pulled her head forward into another brief kiss. They smiled at each other, and Mistress stood.

"Well, I should probably go back to my room. I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Ok. See you later." Warden got up and held the door open for her. She headed out, and went straight to her room. She signaled Charice to come in. Charice nervously came in.

"What is it, ma'am?" She asked her boss. She was a little confused her boss flopped back on her bed, and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong sir?" Jared asked his own boss who was looking out the window with a happy, dream-like gaze.

"I think I'm in love..." They answered.


	6. Will you?

**Hi there! I meant to this yesterday, but I got a little...sidetracked...heheh...*Straightens up nervously* Well, enjoy!**

Warden stood in the hall nervously. He pulled nervously on his bowtie, and he took a shaky fist up before he put it back down instantly. He sighed, and let his head fall on the door.

_Why can't I do this? _He thought. _I mean, why is this so hard? Just knock on the door, and say-_

His thoughts were interupted as the door he was leaning on suddenly opened up. Not expecting to lose the force he was using to support himself. He instantly fell forward, and onto the person who opened the door. He blinked his eyes open to realise he was on top of the Mistress who seemed equally as surprised. Her leg had ended up sitting between Warden's legs. He turned red as he saw Mistress smirk deviously up at him.

"Oh, Warden..."She cooed. She quickly brought her head up, and captured his lips. He looked in surprise before he slowly closed his eyes, and continued to sink down lower onto her. That's when he felt her legs hook around his waist, and her hands grab his shoulders. He gasped when she pulled her lips away, and rolled him around. He grunted when his back hit the floor. He looked up to see her grinning. She held him down as she sat on his middle. She brought her head up to his ear.

"...that's payback for making me fall..." She whispered smiling. He grinned and shook his head.

"That is totally evil." He said as he sat himself up a little on his elbows.

"Yes, but you know that's what you like about me." She said as she stood up. She reached a hand out to help him up. He gladly took it.

"Like it? More like love it!" He said happily. Mistress blushed and she felt her stomach flip...but in a good way. If that makes any sense because it sure didn't to her. She shook her head, and looked at him.

"So, Warden. Was there a reason you decided to tackle me at my bedroom door?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He rubbed his neck nervously, and looked away.

"Well..I was..." He said as he tugged at his bowtie that seemed to be getting tighter. "I wanted to know...if-if, um, you..."

"Yes?" Mistress asked eagerly.

_Is he going to ask what I think he is? _She thought hopefully.

"If you...were alright. Yeah. If everything was going okay since you've been here?" He said finally.

Mistress felt as if he'd dropped a bomb on her.

"Oh." She said dejectedly. "Yes...everything's been fine. Thanks for asking."

They didn't look at each other, and remained silent. Warden cleared his throat to get her attention away from the floor.

"Well, good. I'll..go now. Talk to you later?" He asked.

"Yeah. Talk to you later." She confirmed with a small smile. He smiled back a little, and started walking away. She sighed and went to go back into her room. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see Warden again.

"Oh, dammit, Mistress! Will you go out on a date with me?!" He asked/pleaded. She looked at him then smiled so big that she was sure that her face would split.

"Ofcourse, you overgrown man-child!" She said excitedly. Warden matched her smile, and grabbed her in a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Mistress! I'll make it the best night of your life!" He said as he looked down at her in their embrace. "So, how's tomorrow at 6 sound?"

Mistress gave him a peck on the lips.

"Perfect."

**Next is a date fic! It's all about what they do! Should Warden get lucky? Should the twins try to mess with things? Should a brawl start out? Send in what you think should go down. Untill next time!**


	7. Date Night!

**Hey there! I was really bored, so I'm going to do this earlier than intended. I write for everyone willing to read my fanfics, but this one goes out to Jubalii and greenpanic6. You two are just awesome, and fucking brilliant for your ideas. Never would have thought of that! So I hope you enjoy!**

Warden was so excited. He was going on a date with the Mistress! She was beautiful, and had a sharp-as-a-knife wit. Plus do not get him started on her fashion style. Damn, he was getting excited just thinking about it. He wanted everyone to be as happy as he was right now. Especially, Mistress. So he decided to do something that was similar to when they first met. He had both jails' prisoners set up on blind dates! He had already consulted this with Cherice because he wanted to keep it a surprise for Mistress. Cherice had seemed unusually happy to hear about it, but he didn't really care. He looked himself over real quick. He had on his usual attire, but with a twist. He had on a yellow jacket with a pink undershirt, a green bow tie, and a top hat that wan mostly pink with a yellow band going around it. Satisfied that he would be in something the Mistress would find suitable, he started walking towards Mistress' room. He knocked and waited patiently. He nearly jumped for joy at what she was wearing. It seemed she had a similar idea. She had on her usual clothes, but she had purple shirt and pants with a pink belt, a pink tie, yellow suspenders, and a purple hat with the yellow flower sitting on it.

"Love the outfit, Mistress." Warden smiled. She smiled and looked him over.

"Back at you, Warden. I guess they're right when they say 'Great minds think alike.'" She answered with a small laugh.

"Well, Mistress." Warden said sticking his arm out for her to grab. "Do I have a surprise for you! Let's go!"

He quickly rushed her off in the direction of the prison cafeteria. When they reached the doors, he quickly covered her eyes.

"No peeking." Warden said in a sing-song voice. Mistress just laughed and let herself be led through the doors. He removed his hands quickly.

"Tada! Do you like it?!" Warden asked waving an arm at the sight in front of them. She put a hand up to her mouth and gasped. There were prisoners all tied up sitting at white clothed tables. They were dressed up, and when she looked back at Warden he was pointing up. She looked up to see a sign that read "Lock Down of Love II." She also saw another table that had a lit candle and flowers. It was up on a stage...and it was empty. Speechless she pointed at the table with her mouth gaping. Warden grinned happily and nodded. He grabbed her hand and took her to the table. He sat her down before sitting right across from her.

"Well, are you gonna answer my question? Do you like it?" He asked her once again. Finally snapping herself out of her dazed state, she looked to him.

"It's...It's amazing. Just like when we met." She said in disbelief.

"Only this time it's not to win a bet." Warden chuckled. Mistress smiled at this. She looked over the crowd of prisoners who appeared to be...sleeping?

"What's wrong with the prisoners?" She asked curiously.

"Well, to make sure they came I had them all...drugged. They should all come to very soon, though." And as the Warden finished saying this, the prisoners started waking up. They looked around confused by their new surroundings. A few started yelling out.

"Where I am?"

"Who's this dirtbag I'm sitting with?"

"What's going on?"

Warden stood and tapped his glass to gain everyone's attention. The turned to look at him, and a few of the guys laughed at his clothes.

"Hey, Warden!" One yelled out. "I love the pink!"

Warden just dismissed them with a wave of his hand. He cleared his throat to speak.

"Now, I know you are all wondering what's going on. Well, it's very simple. You've been set up on blind dates. So enjoy yourselves, drink, eat, and mingle with all the singles!" He said cheerfully.

The guys looked a little excited. They all hoped they would be getting some like they did last time. The women, however, just groaned and yelled out complains. Warden was about to speak again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Mistress staring sternly at her girls.

"Ladies, I will expect you to go along with this plan. Considering how we are the guests here." She said firmly. This shut up all the prisoners, and Warden smiled at Mistress before looking back at the crowd.

"Let the feast begin!" He clapped. Nova and Jailbot then came out carrying trays of strange food. She looked and could see that it was Bruce and Alice who had cooked. Seeing as they were covered in grease and flour. She and Warden took their seats once again. Charice and Jared then came out to be their personal servers. Jared carrying a cooked roast, and Charice carrying a bottle of champagne. Charice and Jared were both eyeing the bottle. Charice filled their cups, and Jared set the plate in front of them.

"En-Enjoy!" Jared said as he and Charice left with the bottle gripped tightly in her hands. She turned back to Warden who was raising his glass. She raised hers as well.

"To a good evening?" Warden asked.

Mistress clinked her glass and looked him in the eyes.

"To a _great _evening." She said with a small smile. They drank their drinks without breaking eye-contact. As they ate, they talked a little about themselves. It seemed just like any regular date. That was until they heard a loud shout.

"Take this, scumbag!"

And a scream followed it. Soon the women started attacking the men again only this time with anger. Not lust. Jailbot, Nova, Bruce, and Alice tried to stop the raging crowd, but there was only so much they could do. Normally, Warden would have thought this was amazing. But right now he was trying to have the perfect date. He had forgotten that even _he _couldn't make things completely perfect. He stood and tried to calm the crowd.

"Now, everyone. Just calm down and go back to your seat. W-We can work this out." He tried only to fail. He was about to speak again only to have Mistress stop him.

"Warden," She said quietly. "Let's just sit and continue. We'll just...get some more champagne."

Warden perked up a bit. He could always count on Jared. He rang the bell he had set up to signal him and Cherice. They waited a while before the two assistants staggered up. The bottle was already emptied, and you could smell alcohol on both of them. Jared pointed an accusing finger at Mistress.

"Y-You. Ch-Chereece 'as been tellin' me 'bout how you treat 'er. She s-says she doesn' mind, but I-I do! You better treat 'er right from now on. I'm tellin' you now!" He slurred.

Cherice looked at Warden and scowled.

"And y-you! You need t' treat this fella bett'r. He might say he c-can handle t'e stress, but I kno' bett'r! You need t' stop worrin' his fragile mind! I-If you don't, I'll get you." She said as threateningly as she could in her drunken state. With that said, they both walked off.

"Well, that was interesting." Warden said. When he didn't get a response, he looked at her. She was staring at something behind him. He turned to see one of his inmates had climbed on stage, and was holding a knife threateningly. He was 5'11", with curly brown hair, and gray/blue eyes.

"William?" Mistress asked surprised.

"Surprised to see me, bitch? You leave me for this?" William used his knife to point at Warden. "When you left me, I went on a rampage and ended up in this hell-hole. Now it's your turn to pay!"

He started to rush Mistress, but Warden jumped him and pinned him to the ground. He knocked the knife to the side, and sat on William to try and keep him from struggling.

"Get off of me, you asshole!" William shouted, but Warden held him as still as possible.

"Jailbot! Quick!" Warden yelled. Jailbot quickly came, and took the prisoner away. Warden stood and brushed himself off.

"Are you alright?" He asked Mistress.

"Am I alright!? What about you? You just jumped a knife wielding maniac!" She practically yelled. "How stupid can you be? What if you had gotten hurt? Or even worse, killed! What would I do then?!"

Warden was looking at the ground.

"Well, I wasn't going to let some old flame kill you either. This evening has turn horribly enough." He muttered.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Nothing. I'll just...walk you back to your room." He said as he started walking past her. She shook her head and caught up with him. They said nothing and didn't look at each other. When they arrived at her door, they turned to face each other.

"I-I'm SO sorry, Mistress. I didn't mean for this evening to go so horrible. I didn't know they would just riot like that, and I should've known better than to leave alcohol in Jared's reach, and I didn't mean for you to see your ex, and I didn't imagine he would try to KILL you, and-" He started rambling, but was interrupted by Mistress kissing him. He hadn't noticed her growing smile as he tried to apologise. She pulled away and hugged him.

"No one has EVER gone through that much just for me." She mumbled into his shoulder. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Good night, Mistress." He said when they let go, but was stopped when Mistress pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going? Yesterday, you promised me the best night of my life. Plus if you recall, we toasted to a _great _evening." She said mischievously.

"Well, I thought that you'd-" He started, but was interrupted by Mistress pulling him into her room, pinning him against the wall, and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

**Hey, don't judge! No one said no to the Warden getting lucky, and I'm sure Mistress wouldn't have wanted to wait much longer anyways. I hoped everyone like it, and I'll update hopefully sometime this weekend.**


	8. You're What?

**I need to start working on my project for school...Nah! I'll do it later. I have time to wait. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

Mistress rolled over to feel another body in her bed...and she was with them naked. She immediately sat up, and looked at the person. She couldn't help, but smile upon seeing the Warden curled up with one of her pillows. She laid back down next to him, and stayed on her side. She propped her head up on one hand, and watched as he slept peacefully. She might've sat there for a while if Warden hadn't have suddenly popped open his eyes. He smiled when he saw her staring. She blushed, and cleared her throat.

"Oh, um...Good morning, Warden. I take it you slept well?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, yes." He said nodding happily. "Best I've slept in long time. Would you happen to have the time?"

Mistress looked to the nightstand beside her. She looked at the clock beside her and gaped at the time.

"It's...uh 1:30." She said. Warden looked at her questioningly.

"In the morning? Why are you up so early?" He asked as he started to lay back down. He stopped when Mistress grabbed his arm.

"In the afternoon." She said quietly. Warden's eyes widened, and he scrambled out of the bed.

"What!? I was supposed to be up six hours ago! We missed lunch, and I have to get the prison running! I'll talk to you during dinner. I have so much work to do!" He said as he hastily dressed himself. He started to head for the door.

"Hold on a sec." Mistress called. He paused in the doorway, and turned to look at her. She stood up, and wrapped her robe around her. She walked over to him with no expression. She leaned forward, and looked at him. In a flash, she smirked and pulled him to kiss her. She pulled away leaned into his ear.

"Thanks for the great sex, _loser!_" She whispered playfully. They pulled away and they were both smiling. Warden once again started walking away when he felt something make contact with his rear. He turned around to see Mistress standing behind him studying her nails as if nothing happenend. He turned away smiling, and shook his head in amusement. He saw Cherice standing worriedly out in the wall. She seemed surprised to see him walking out of Mistress' room.

"W-Warden? Jared has been looking for you all day!" She told him.

"Yes. Sorry about that. Mistress is in there if you wish to speak to her. Now, I have a jail to run." He said as he hurried down the hall. Cherice looked at the room of the Mistress, and timidly went in. Mistress had her back to the door when she heard it open. She smirked.

"So, Warden." She said slowly. "You couldn't wait for next time. That's good because neither could I-"

She stopped her hand movements when she turned to see her assistant looking at her in a bewildered expression.

"Oh, Cherice. Yes,I suppose we have to check on the ladies. With who knows how long we'll be here." She said.

"Actually, ma'am, we've collected enough fuel for us to go. W-We can leave now." Cherice said shakily. Mistress froze as she pulled her boots up. They could go. They could leave Superjail. But that didn't mean she wanted to.

"Oh. Well, I shall inform the Warden of our, uh, our departure." She said looking down. She stood up, and her assistant followed.

Back with the Warden

Warden walked on until he saw Jared waiting outside his office.

"Jared!" He said.

Jared jumped and spun around to look at him.

"I gave you one job. You're job was to serve me and the Mistress, and what do you do? You get drunk!" He said sternly.

"S-Sorry, sir! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't interrupt me! Now because of you...I had the best night of my life! Thanks, Jared!" He said patting the assistant on the back. Jared looked at Warden as if he was crazy.

"Um, thank you, sir." He said.

"Yes. You're quite welcome. Now I have work to do." He said as he went into his office. He was workking when Mistress came in, and it took three words for him to feel like he was in a nightmare.

"I am leaving."


	9. Don't leave

**Brain: Let's work on your stories... Me: I have to start my project! Brain: No you don't. It isn't due for a long time. Me: I have to show how mush I have done on the 25th! Brain: You can do it tomorrow. It's suppose to either snow or flood. No school! Me: Well... Brain: Do the story. Me: I don't know... Brain: DO THE DAMN STPRY! Me: ALRIGHT! GEEZ! Anyway, now that that's done here's the next chapter.**

Warden was not in the best of moods. The Mistress was leaving. Today. When she announced she had to go they tried to spend as much time together. Just talking, laughing, or...doing...other things. It was hard for them both. They both knew it would happen. In the back of their minds, they knew she would have to leave when she was refueled. They didn't like it. And now it was time for her to go. Right now. Warden looked at the ship as he tried to show as little emotion as possible. It seemed Mistress was doing the same, but if you looked closely enough you could see the pain and sadness in their eyes.

"So...We'll see you later?" Warden asked.

"I hope so, but once Ultraprison goes up we have to abide by a specific flight pattern." She said without looking at him.

"Do you know how long until your next path will go over Superjail?" He asked hopefully.

"The only time it comes anywhere close to Superjail occurs every 6 months." She said with as little emotion as possible. Warden looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Well, it was worth a shot asking." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Heh. Yeah." She said laughing half-heartily. She looked over and saw his arm hanging limp at his side. She reached over and grabbed. When he looked over at her surprised, she gave it a squeeze. He smiled at her and returned the gesture. That's when Nova came up to them.

"Prisoners have all been transferred to their appropriate cells. We are now awaiting for you to board the ship before we take off." She informed the two wardens.

"Very good, Nova. Just give me a moment." She told the robot.

"Yes, Mistress." Nova said as she flew off. Mistress stared after her when she heard a sigh.

"I-I guess you have to get going now." He said.

"Yeah. I guess I do." She answered back. Then Warden stepped in front of her and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you." He said in a shaky breath. He started burying his head in her hair.

"I'll miss you too, Warden." She said as she pulled away. She kissed him and started walking toward the ship.

"Cherice, Bruce, Nova! It's time to go." She said. She watched as a teary eyed Cherice left an equally sad Jared, Nova bored as if nothing was different, and Bruce wrestle Alice one last time before jumping on. She walked up the ramp. She turned and watched the Warden as the ship started up. The ramp started to retract when the Warden suddenly ran forward.

"Mistress! Wait!" He screamed.

"Shut down everything! Now!" Mistress commanded. When everything stopped she ran to the Warden. She embraced him as he did the same.

"Don't go." He whispered. "Stay here. With me. We can be happy. You said that Ultraprison is set 'once it goes off.' If it doesn't go off, you don't have to leave."

"Warden," She started. "I-"

"No! You can't leave!" He yelled. "I-I love you!"

Mistress tensed inn his arms. She pulled away and looked at him.

"What did you say?" She asked quietly.

"I-I love you." He said looking down.

"Warden...I-"

**MWHAHAHA! Is she going to stay or leave. Guess you'll have to wait, and find out.**


	10. Staying, but with a price

**I don't know why, but my computer keeps deleting my files for all my stories...It's getting really annoying. I think I've written this one at least 5 times already. So I hope you enjoy cuz it took forever to get this file through.**

"Warden, I-" Mistress started. She took a deep breath. Dammit! She was getting emotional in front of everyone. "I love you, too. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you that, but I really have to go. Your reasoning is logical, but Ultraprison would have to go sometime or another."

Warden shook his head. This couldn't be happening! The love of his life was leaving. And for six months! He'd go crazy from waiting. Well, crazier than normal. Not to mention really depressed.

"What can I do to make you stay?" He asked desperately.

"Warden, there's a set of rules set by my mother. I can't just ignore them. Unless I had a really strong tie to here, I have to leave. And 'love', I'm afraid, is not enough." She said sadly.

Warden was not going to have it. Why did parents have to ruin everything? He'd have to go farther than just his love.

"What about marriage?" He asked her quickly.

He got down on one knee, and held her hand in the both of his. Mistress looked down at him in shock. She tried to take a step back, but his grip was too strong.

"Yes, I-I guess it would." She gasped. "But don't you think that's rushing it? I love you, but would you still ask me that if it only ensured that I didn't leave? Would you still be asking me that now?"

"No...I would have waited a while before asking about something that serious." He sighed as he stood up, but still held on tightly to her hand. "I-I just...Mistress you can't go!"

He hung his head in shame and regret. Mistress smiled and put a glove hand on his cheek.

"I know, Warden. It's unfair, but remember-" She started only to be interrupted by her own assistant.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! I have urgent news!" Cherice shouted as she ran up to her boss, and took a spot in between the two lovers.

"What is it?" Mistress snapped. "Can't you see I'm trying to have a serious heart-to-heart conversation with the Warden?"

Cherice gulped loudly and took a step back.

"I'm s-sorry, ma'am, but this is very important! You'll want to hear this." She said nervously.

"Well, spit it out!" Mistress demanded.

"We might not have to leave after all, ma'am. Something...came up, and according to your mother's rules it would allow us to stay." Cherice said half excited, half nervous.

"We don't? What happened? Do we still not have enough fuel?" Mistress asked surprised, but in a good way.

"Well, not exactly. We are full to the brim with fuel." Cherice said looking away for a moment.

"Well, then what is it?" Mistress asked a little irritated as to why she was in the dark about this seemingly important information.

"Well, um...here!" Cherice said as she shoved her clipboard into Mistress' hands.

"Why are you giving me the-" Mistress started to ask.

"Just read and you'll know." Cherice said urgently looking everywhere and anywhere.

Mistress quickly started skimming through the stack of papers. Warden, on the other hand, was silently celebrating in his head. He had watched the whole interaction between the two women and was pleased to know Mistress wouldn't have to leave thanks to some unknown reason. Heck, he could careless about why she didn't have to go. Mistress looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"I-I'm pregnant..." She said hoarsely.

Okay. Maybe he should care about that.

"W-What?" WArden asked unbelivingly.

There was no doubt who the father was. They had spent all their time in each other's presence, and when she did go off to do something else he watched her from the security cameras. Now look where that had gotten him. The great and powerful Warden...was going to be a father. Him. A _father._ Of the Mistress' child. He wasn't even sure if he was capable of being a parent. His own father hadn't exactly set the best example. What if he was like him? Or even worse than his own father? But there was a couple good things coming from this. Mistress would get to stay. Plus, he would now have a successor. When Mistress and he were gone, someone would be able to take their place.

"I can't belive it...we're going to be parents." Mistress whispered just loudly enough to snap Warden out of his own dazed state. "What if I'm a bad mother? I'm not ready for this, Warden! What are we going to do?"

"No. I know you won't be bad mother. If anything, I'll be a bad father. But no matter what, we'll get through this together..." He reassured her.

He took the clipboard out of her hands, and gave it to Cherice who quickly ran off with it.

**Baby Time! What did you think would happen? She wasn't taking the pill, and he didn't wear protection. Plus, they've been going at it like rabbits in the spring. This was bound to happen sometime soon. So I have one question...Genders! Is it a boy or a girl? Or is it twins, triplets, and hell I might even do quadroplets! I'm only going to do this based on what ever people want the most, so review and put it in there!**


	11. Just a dream or something more?

**Hello! I guess I'll mix the children ideas. I'm very grateful. We're going to fast forward here. I'm not really good at pregnant lady stuff, but I'll attempt it! So enjoy!**

Mistress hated it. She didn't want to be the 7-months pregnant lady anymore. She didn't want to have to just sit around while everyone obeyed her every whim. While she did want that to happen, she didn't want it to happen just because she was pregnant. Being pregnant sucked. She had mood swings, wierd cravings, and that god awful morning sickness. Not to mention the soreness. The baby must want to be a soccer player with how much it kicked. She did get a few good things out of it, though. She looked down at the ring on her finger. Her and the Warden were now engaged. He had propose when she was 6-months along. She of course had accepted. He was going to be the father of her child or children, after all. They had no idea what they were having. They wanted to be surprised.

"Mistress?" Called out a voice. "You in here?"

She stayed quiet. Maybe she could hide out for a while. She heard the sound of footsteps fading, and she did a little fistpump. She was alone for a while longer. She was in the bedroom she shared with the Warden. She shrugged and figured she might as well get some sleep. Being pregnant was tiring. She laid down and closed her eyes. Sleep came easily to her.

_Mistress was looking out a window. She was wearing a strange outfit. It was military style, but it had "SJ" all over it. She pulled out a radio and said something in alanguage she didn't even know she knew. She said,_

_"Mann, bin ich in der hohen Turm." Translated from German: Husband, I'm in the high tower,_

_A few moments later and the Warden came into the room. He was holding a small child, and two more that appeared to be 4-years-old were hanging onto each of his legs. He was also in the strange military attire. Mistress took the small child from the Warden and smiled down at it._

_"Did you miss mommy?" She asked the little bundle._

_It made a couple of gurgling noises up at her and she smiled some more. Then the Warden wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder as he looked down at the child as well._

_"The Mistress: World dominator and still a loving mother and wife." He said as he pulled her closer._

_"Mother!" One voice said._

_She looked down at the little 4-year-old girl whose twin brother was pulling ay her hair._

_"Make him stop!" She cried._

_Warden chuckled and picked his son up, and put him on his shoulder. He then grabbed his daughters hand and started walking away._

_"I think it's nap time for you three." He said as he left Mistress holding their youngest child._

_She kissed the child's head, and started walking after the Warden..._

"Mistress, are you in here?" Warden said as he poked his head into their room.

He smiled upon seeing her sleeping and walked into the room. He pulled out a radio and reported that he'd found her. He then walked over to her and sat down next to her. She was smiling as she slept. He didn't want to disturb her or the dream she was having, so he decided he should leave. As he got up, though, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Warden..." Mistress muttered. "Stay..."

She pulled him back towards the bed, and he complied with her wish. She curled up against him and started to go back to sleep. Warden smiled as he held her.

"Sweet dreams, Mistress. I love you." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Love...you..." She said quietly.

As she fell asleep once more, Warden couldn't help but follow. He was with the Mistress and his unborn child. They would be getting married in a month. Before the baby was born. It'd make things easier. And boy, he couldn't wait!

**I hope you guys liked that. It's a little look to what may or may not happen. I guess you'll just have to stay and read to find out! Well, review and tell me what you think. Untill next time...**


	12. Here comes the uh-oh

**Hi! I owe this to Voltalia the Majestic One! The story she is working on now inspired me, and she reminded me to start procrastinating my homework and work on this thing! So I owe this to you, you wonderful little bugger you! Enjoy!**

Mistress took a deep breath. The day was finally here. She was going to get married. To the biggest man-child she had ever met. But, God, she'd be lying if she said she didn't love him. She took a look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a traditional white wedding dress. The only difference was its unnatural size. What would you expect, though? She was 8 months pregnant. She turned to look at the sides of the dress. It was covered in clear sequins. She might not have exactly looked up to her mother, but she had to admit. She had a fairly good taste. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at her door.

"Come in." She said as she turned the face the person at the door.

She was greeted by the face of not only her assistant, but also her maid of honor. She had been the most logical choice. It wasn't like she went around and gossiped like normal women would do. Oh no. She had a responsibility to Ultraprison, and she would take it very seriously. There was no time for fooling around in this business. If you screwed up, it meant you were weak. And Mistress was _not _weak. She made that clear to all of her competitors. She had tried to prove that to the Warden the most. She couldn't help, but smile at that. Her biggest competitor was about to become her husband, and would be the father of her children. She still couldn't understand how Warden had matched her step-for-step. She made a move, he countered it with his own. At least she knew she could still be the dominant one. Warden's _Lockdown of Love _was proof of that. She was suddenly aware of the fact that Cherice was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry, Cherice. What was that?" She asked.

"I asked if you were ready, ma'am." Cherice said fidgeting in her purple dress.

Mistress took another breath. She gave herself another look in the mirror. Why was she nervous about all this? Oh yeah. She was getting married. To a man she _knew _her mother wouldn't approve. She was glad her mother was dead. She really wasn't in the mood for a talk that left her verbally abused.

"Yeah." She finally breathed out. "Let's get this show on the road."

Cherice nodded her head before quickly signaling Bruce to start up the music. _The Bridal March _started up, and she walked down the aisle. Cherice struggled with holding Mistress's 3 foot train while also trying to keep up with her long stride. Mistress had her eyes glued to the groom. Who was staring intently back at her. He was in what you'd expect a groom to wear. He had a black and white tux. He had slicked back his hair, but it was hard to tell because of the top hat he was wearing. Jared was nervously tugging at his own tux next to him as he held his role of best man. She took her side next to him. She wasn't holding a bouquet of flowers like most would expect. She grabbed the arm Warden held out to her as they turned to face the priest they had hired. He was shaking at his stand. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with the idea of being surrounded by a lot of convicted criminals. He looked at the couple that was looking at him expectantly.

"W-We are gathered here today to bring these two people together in h-holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred bond between two people. I have been informed that you have made your own vows. So will..." He looked at the card he had written their names own. "Warden...please start us off.

He was obviously confused, but waited for one of the soon-to-be-weds to start. Everyone watched as Warden took Mistress's hands into his own to look at her. He cleared his throat before starting.

"Mistress, when we first met, I was blown away by your beauty. You were the head of your own jail, and I thought you were perfect. Then I found out you were an annoying woman that always had a new retort to any phrase. You just always threw something new in my face, and I...LOVED it. I realised I didn't want someone that would bend at my every whim. I wanted someone who would challenge me. You give me that. I promise to do my best for you, but you'll have to put up with my immature behavior. I hope you can accept me." He said with all the sincerity in his voice.

"I do." She replied with a smile.

"Now, Mistress, your vows." The priest said.

"Warden, you are by far the most immature man-child I've ever met. You can barely go 5 minutes without going off on some new childish activity. You can barely take care of yourself, and you infuriate me to no end. Yet, you bring out the best in me. You showed there was a side of me I didn't even know was there. You may be a man-child, but that's what I love about you. I hope you will take me as your wife." She told him just as sincere as she was.

"I do." Warden said feeling as if he could jump 10 feet in the air.

The priest, looking relieved that his job was just about done, held both his hands up.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife." He boomed loudly. "You may kiss the bride."

The couple started to lean in to seal the bargain when a loud splash of liquid was heard. Mistress looked down in horror to see that she was standing in a puddle of water. She looked at the Warden who had the same look of terror in his eyes.

"M-My water just broke..."


	13. Baby Time!

**Hey there, folks! This is the next one I'll be able to get up for a while. I'm starting to fall back in history, and my parents are threatening with my laptop! The one thing I can't live without! I hope y'all be able to hold on for a while...Enjoy!**

"O-Oh my god!" Warden shouted. "She's giving birth! We need a doctor! Jailbot! Nova! Get one right now!"

The two robots instantly took off into the unknown to fetch the object of their master's desire. Meanwhile, Mistress was going through contractions and squeezing Warden's fingers so tight he had to hold back muffled cries. The inmates took this as their opportunity to riot. The preacher had no idea what to do and made a run for it. He had almost escaped when he was captured by one of the female inmates. When seducing him didn't work, she just settled with ripping him in half and moved to her next victim.

"Bruce! Alice!" Warden shouted getting frightened at how the inmates were circling him and his lover. "Get these criminals under control! And do it quickly!"

Alice and Bruce jumped into action. Both of them were trying to see who could take out the most prisoners in the quickest and most efficient way possible. Alice couldn't help, but laugh at the way the men seemed to go after her private areas.

"You want a piece of this, big boy?" She asked one of them seductively before kicking him hard in the crotch area. Bruce just rolled his eyes as he broke the leg of another inmate.

"You're techniques are useless and insufficient." He taunted.

"Hmph." Alice said as she moved onto someone else. Alice knew he was just jealous because she was obviously the better prison guard.

"Warden!" Mistress said as she was going through another contraction. She pulled him close so she could hiss in his ear. "I'm going to kill you for making me go through this!"

"You're just worried is all, darling." He said nervously as he patted her hand. "It's understandable. It's a month early, and you've never given birth before. Don't worry, though. Jailbot and Nova will be back with a doctor soon. I'll be here to help you through it."

Mistress was about to say something to him, but a scream came out from above them. They both looked up to see Nova and Bruce holding a man dressed as a doctor between them. He was flailing around completely confused by his surroundings. They dropped him on the ground by Warden and Mistress.

"Where am I?" He screamed.

The Warden went up to him, and made a sweeping gesture with his hand.

"Welcome to Superjail! I'm the Warden and you're a doctor. And that," He pointed at the Mistress. "is the Mistress. She is about to give birth, and we need your help. You can leave after you help us. (If you don't get killed first, that is.)"

The doctor looked at the woman in her wedding dress, and then back to the groom beside him. He nodded his head and held his hand out.

"Alright. I'm Dr. Andrew. Let's try to move her to a different room. Preferably one that doesn't have people killing each other in it." He introduced as Warden shook his outstretched hand. Warden nodded as he lifted his bride up and led Dr. Andrew to a different room. This one had nothing except a small bed in it. Warden put Mistress down and watched as Dr. Andrew ripped her dress to get to his destination.

"Now let's see here..." Dr. Andrew muttered as he tried to measure how far along she was. "Holy shit! You're ready! Have you been feeling little pains for the whole day?"

"Yes! Now get it out of me before kill the both of you, and turn your hides into my own personal pajamas!" She shouted as she squeezed Warden's hand so tight it turned purple.

"Don't worry about that, Warden." Dr. Andrew told the pale groom. "They all say that."

Warden nodded his understanding, but was still worried. He knew Mistress could and would turn him into pajamas if she wanted to. Not all women had her abilities.

"Mistress, I want you to push on three. Got it?" Dr. Andrew asked his new patient. She nodded and he started the count.

"1, 2, 3, PUSH!" He shouted. Mistress screamed as she pushed with all her might.

"Good! I can see the head! Give me another big one! PUSH!" The doctor yelled. After this process, crying filled the room. Dr. Andrew snipped the cord and wrapped the child in a blanket.

"It's a girl. Would you like to hold her?" He asked as he held the baby to its new parents. Warden was the first to snatch up his new baby girl.

"Awww! Look at you! You look just as beautiful as your mother!" He cooed as he twirled around with his new child. Mistress then felt another sharp pain.

"AH!" She shouted. Dr. Andrew quickly went back into position and got ready.

"Another one's coming!" He gasped as he got ready. "C'mon, Mistress. Push!"

Mistress pushed the child out with the best of her ability. She was getting worn out. She was in pain and tired. She pushed until more cries filled the room. Once again, the doctor cut the cord and wrapped the child up. Warden handed their daughter to the Mistress, and eagerly reached for the next child.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Andrew cried out as he handed the baby to the Warden who visibly paled at the words. He looked down at the new infant as thoughts of how his father had treated him filled his head.

"A b-boy?" He asked sounding really nervous. The doctor nodded happily as he looked over the new family.

"Yes. Congratulations!" He said as he headed for the door. "I'll give you two some space. Call me back in when you're ready to fill out some paperwork and other stuff!"

When Dr. Andrew was out of the room, Warden looked down at his other child. It looked like a mini version of him. He had a tiny tuff of black hair and a wild look in his eyes. It was no doubt the Warden's child.

"I-It's a boy..." He whispered. He looked at Mistress who was cooing down at their daughter. "Oh god, Mistress! What if I'm just like _him?_"

Mistress looked sympathetically at him. She knew about his father, and was able to understand that he might be afraid. Heck, she was afraid she would be just like her mother with her new daughter. She knew she had to console both of their fears.

"It'll be okay, Warden. We aren't our parents. We can make up for their mistakes and be better than them." She said soothingly.

"You really think so?" He asked looking up at her hopefully.

"I know so."


	14. Like a Family

**Hey! I finally got my grades up! My mom will be leaving soon, though. This means she will take my laptop so she can work. I won't get it back for a week, so I'm gonna update as much of this story as I can. Anyways, enjoy!**

Warden couldn't believe it. He was a father. Well, he had always seen Jailbot as a son. But this was literally his own flesh and blood. He promised himself he would not let his children down. this was specifically pointed towards his son. While he loved his daughter just as much, he had a more dramatic bond with his son. He would not be like his own father. Now here he was 4 years after their birth. He was watching over the kids as Mistress and the team got everything ready for the twins birthday.

Little Matilda Elizabeth and Ethan Victor Warden. The years had gone by so fast. Warden looked up from his paperwork to smile at his kids as they played with little doll versions of everyone in Superjail. Ethan looked just like him. He was even wearing his old signature look. The purple suit with top hat. His sister, Maddie as people liked to call her, was wearing Mistress's old look as well with the yellow button up. If Warden and Mistress had changed out of their new dictator clothing and back like the twins, it would be a perfect match. But they never wore any other clothing. They were dictators now, and had an image to show. Well, almost dictators. The war was still going on, but he was sure they would win. Things were a little harder since Mistress was pregnant again. When the condoms and pills stop being supplied, you gotta wait. And they hated waiting. It was also the reason they never let Maddie or Ethan out of their sights. People were always trying to sneak in, and kidnap their children. It was horrible, and as soon as they were caught they faced a torturous death.

"Hello, darling." Warden said without glancing up. He knew that clicking heel sound anywhere. He looked up to see his wife smiling down at him.

"Darling, where are the kids? It's time for the party. Are they with Jailbot or Nova?" She asked as she gave him a quick peck on the cheeks.

"What are you talking about? They are right-" He turned to look at where he had saw his children just a minute ago. He felt his heart drop to see the dolls and kids missing. "...there..."

"Oh god..." Warden said as he stood up quickly. "Not again."

"You IDIOT!" Mistress shouted as she slapped him. "They were in the same room as you, and they disappear! You ignorant, Man-child! What if they're gone forever this time?"

They ran everywhere they knew the twins liked to hide. When they were unsuccessful, they headed back towards the party.

"We'll sound the alarms, and send out search parties." Warden told his wife who was really pissed at him. "We can rest easy once they're found."

"You better hope we find them." Mistress said as she opened the gym door. "Of else I'll-"

She was interrupted by screaming inmates. They both stood there and gaped as they watched the scene. Jailbot and Nova were gathering the rioting inmates, Alice and Bruce were hitting them with clubs, and Charice and Jared were running around trying to get things under control. Who were the ringleaders of this fiasco? Two 4-year-old children. Ethan was laughing like a maniac, and Maddie laughed evilly as she hit prisoners with her riding crop.

"Oh my GOD!" Mistress yelled as she started to rush forward. Warden held up his arm, and stopped her.

"Hold on a second...Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked her. Mistress took another look at her children. She watched as they hit and whipped the inmates. She saw her and the Warden as their younger selves. It was like she was looking at herself in a history book.

"Th-They're just like us." She whispered. She looked up to see Warden looking on with watery eyes.

"We're good parents..." He said. "We're good parents!"

He picked Mistress up and twirled her around. He set her down, and looked her in the eye.

"Let's go up there and show 'em how it's done." He said. Mistress smirked and took Warden's hand. She led them through the crowd and up next to their children. Mistress brought out her own riding crop and cracked it to get her children's attention.

"Alright, neophytes. Let the experts show you how it's done." Mistress told them.

So they all attacked. Like a family.


	15. The end and beggining

**So I think I'm gonna end it here. It's been a good run, but I've decided it's reached the end. I hope you enjoy the last of ****_Extended Stay_**_._

"DAD!" Ethan called out. He had been looking for his father everywhere. He said he had something important to tell him. It was kind of a bummer. Both twins were now 20, and not-so-little Edward, Eddie for short, was 15. His mom had taken his sister somewhere, so he was left by himself to find his father. It's not like he didn't love his father, but he definitely wasn't in the mood for another game of hide-and-go-seek.

"DAAAAAAAAAAD!" Ethan called again. "Where are you?"

"This way, son!" Ethan heard coming from his father and mother's shared office. "I'm in here!"

Ethan trudged his way towards the office. He casually glanced at some of the inmates that would give the occasional wolf-whistle. When he saw a woman do it, he would ignore them, but cheered silently on the inside. His father was right about getting his good looks. He allowed a small smirk to come out as he reached the door. As a sign of respect, he knocked on the door to await for entrance.

"Come in." His father's voice called out.

"Hey, Dad." Ethan said as he closed the door behind him. "What'cha need?"

Warden spun his chair around and stood up. He looked at his son with a worn face. His hair was peppered with white and grey. He allowed his gapped tooth smile.

"Son, you're 20 years old. You are a young man now. Now your mother and I won't live forever. That's something no one can change. Trust me. I've tried. I want to give you something that I inherited from my father. Now I want to give it to you. Follow me." Warden said as he swished his cape behind him.

"Where are we going?" Ethan asked, but his father remained silent. "Fine. Be that way, prude."

Warden smiled as he remembered the time Mistress had called him that. The first time they met. The first time they had a fight. The first time they did _it._ Warden led his son outside, and towards Ultraprison. They saw Mistress and Maddie waiting by its entrance. Mistress came up to Warden and pecked him on the cheek.

"You should know better than to keep me waiting, Warden. I get restless." She told him.

"Do you know what this is about?" Maddie whispered into her brother's ear. He just shrugged in response. Her guess was just as good as his. Their parents whispered to each other in low voices. They tried to lean in and listen. They both turned around suddenly and acted as if nothing had happened when their parents looked at them.

"Alright, kids. Your father and I have thought about this for a long time." Mistress started. "We know that our generation has come to an end. A fact I find unfortunate. It's time we pass our work, our lifes, to the new generation."

"I can take it from here." Warden cut in. "What we are trying to say is, we're giving you the jails. Ethan, you'll be getting Superjail-"

"And you'll get Ultraprison, Maddie." Mistress put in.

Ethan and Maddie gaped at their parents. They were giving them the jails.

"But what about you guys?" Maddie asked. "What will happen to you and Eddie?"

"That's my girl." Mistress said in approval. "Never over-looking details, but you are right. We won't be able to stay here. Tell them what we're doing, Man-child."

Warden sent a half-amused, half-annoyed glance to his wife.

"Yes. Well, we are the dictators of the world. It's only natural that we move in to the White House. Since it's the capital of the most powerful nation. Your mother, brother, and I will be staying there. I know it will be hard to deal without me. I understand that I'm a very lovable and handsome person, but you guys have to move on. Your brother will become the dictator of the world when we pass." Wardem explained.

"We know that seems a little unfair, but the jails are more important to us than ruling the world." Mistress told them quickly.

"Although, it's a nice bonus." Warden sais proudly.

"Shut up!" Mistress said as she whacked Warden upside the head.

"Ow!" Warden complained. "I was just saying."

Ethan and Maddie snickered at their bickering. It was funny every time. They then froze as they saw their mother bring out her riding crop. Things got "interesting" when she brought it out. They didn't want to be around for another "lesson."

"Ahem." Ethan cut in. "I hate to cut in, but you were saying?"

"Oh. Yes." Mistress said as she cleared her throat and put her riding crop away. "This is where we all say goodbye. Your brother should be around soon. He already knows about this."

"You guys ready or not?" Eddie said as he came into sight. "I'm ready to get going."

"Oh, I'll miss you too, Eddie!" Ethan said as he picked his younger brother up in a big hug.

"Don't leave me out of this." Maddie said as she joined in.

Warden looked at Mistress and smiled. He grabbed her hand, and motioned to the hug. Mistress sighed, but her smirk gave her away. They got in and they all shared a big group hug. They stayed that way for a while before they got out of the entaglement. Mistress, Warden, and Eddie all climbed into a giant pod and waved as they flew away. Maddie took off in Ultraprison after she gave her twin brother another hug, and a promise to visit asap. Ethan sighed. Superjail was his now. Given to him by his father.

He wouldn't let him down.


End file.
